An entire New World
by Curry36645
Summary: Well, this is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. Based on the early stages of Torchwood in Series 2. But basically Gwen is in a car crash and wakes up in a new world. She has to survive in that world if she wants to survive in the real world, but what will Jack and the team do when they don't even know what they are facing against? What will Gwen have to do to survive?
1. Chapter 1: the car crash!

My TORCHWOOD story:  
Title: An entire new world.

_AN: I have based this on the early stages of series 2 before Rhys knows about TORCHWOOD. Gwen is in a car crash and wakes up to a 'New World.' BTW there is a small part in Chapter One that just explains all of the characters from Gwen's point of view. No Gwen bashing intended._

Opening Chapter:

It was 3am when I got a call from work, it was urgent, it usually is … With my new job that is … I woke up my fiancé and told him I had to go, he didn't mind, he doesn't usually … Ever since I have started my new job I have just been seeing less and less of him, sometimes I can see it in his face that he is angry or disappointed … *Sigh* At work a Weevil has probably got out of the sewers and started to terrorise people … My new job, working for Torchwood …

Chapter 1:

I'm now on my way to work driving Rhys' car, not too sure what car it is but its fast enough, just about. I would rather have an SUV like works, with flashing lights that light up the night sky and sirens that could be heard from miles away. I would get there a lot quicker.

Oh well.

I have got my "sexy red top" on as Rhys likes to call it. I smirk to myself just thinking about the first time he said that to me but that's another story. With just a simple pair of blue jeans on, my black leather jacket, keeping me warm at this late hour and my also black leather boots too big for my feet with a little heel pressing down on the excel peddle. My almost black hair now quite covering my eyes but close.

Gosh.

I can't believe how late it is, forget that I don't know how I was even able to get up, none of us at work got a good night sleep, not after what happened a few hour ago actually… Never mind that now though, that is in the past and this seems to be more important.

I just can't stop thinking about Rhys, how angry he must be with me. But he's probably already back asleep in bed, not that I can blame him. Maybe not though, he might not be able to get to sleep and watching the football. I only thought of this because it had happened before, he's told me himself. I just hope he can forgive me; this has happened a lot of times before. What will he be like when I get back… if I do get back that is, with my new job my life has been on and off the line a lot of the time.

It's weird.

I go from working as a police woman to only the most exciting thing I have ever done. I mean yeah there was stopping a few fights in the pub from people who have been drinking too much for one night but nothing much. Don't get me wrong, this job is not all good as it seems, all the blood the deaths and some of the unmentionable, it's all so gory. Sometime I just can't stand it. I had never held a gun or got threatened by on for that matter, but now I have one on me, tucked into the right-back side of my jeans so easy to reach and pull out if needed. I don't always fantasy the idea of guns, never have. You know all of the shooting people or aliens. But now I hunt down aliens and have to protect myself and other people. All these aliens I never knew about, all he technology, it's amazing!

Toshiko Sato, or as we like to call her Tosh. She loves that sort of thing, she loves finding new technology aliens lose or leave behind, to adapt them and try to figure out how to use them, finding out new things about new aliens. She's sort of a geek really, it does sound horrible but she is… She great at computer work, she loves them. She could track anything down like a Hawk on pray, it only takes a matter of minutes and she's found it. She's a Japanese woman with a great personality, very kind. This then brings me to Owen Harper…

HA, boy does he have a mouth on him or what…? Don't get me wrong, he can be a nice lad but is very stern most of the time, always picking his way into arguments and fights just to keep him entertained. He likes the whole gun idea and shooting things, it's just him I guess, if he was threatened to what he thinks is a high enough circumstance then he would shoot without even thinking about it or its consequences'. Handsome? YES! He does have that charming look about him, with pale skin and dark hair. I must say that something happened with us once for a while but we have never really talked about it since then, just ones off when him or Jack are trying to piss me off. I'm actually glad we don't talk about it now, I love Rhys and I want to be with him for the rest of our lives. I must admit that Owen is good at running and racing but I could beat him any day, he is an on-off doctor I guess well that's what he likes to call himself but he just doesn't deal with patience, he says it's easier and a hassle. I only believe him because he was the one that sorted me out when I got shot in the middle of nowhere a while ago.

Oh, I haven't mentioned Ianto Jones yet have I? He's a lovely chap and has a kind heart you don't even have to of known him for five minutes to understand what he's like. He's the one who sorts things out when there is a problem between any of us or if anything goes wrong, he'll cheer you up when you are feeling down, he's good at that sort of thing, with always a big bright grin upon his face. He doesn't like all of the fighting, chasing (by foot) or arguing that comes with this job but he pulls through. He usually drives us places, where we have to go but usually comes with us and helps out with what's going on and gets involved with the crimes and mysteries. I like to think that sometimes when he drives us all somewhere that he only does it because he likes to drive the SUV around. He's also basically our coffee boy, always asking us if we want a cup or knows that we are stressed and just makes us one. We do get offered them a lot. He makes the best coffee I have ever tasted, even better than Rhys' although I think that Ianto just uses a machine considering I have heard him muffle to Jack about breaking it if he doesn't stop arguing. Basically without Ianto the team would fall apart. He has a Welsh accent like mine but male of course, he also has dark hair and has that boyish look about him.

No team is complete without a leader, ours is Captain Jack Harkness. He's not a real captain be likes to be called that, just something he must have picked up I guess. Let's just say I could go on about him for hours, from his immortality to his trench coat he wears ALL of the time, so I'll just stick to the basics. He can't die! I'm serious, because I'm sure that you don't believe me. Every time he gets shot of thrown off a building (or another way he manages to get himself killed) he magically comes back to life either a few minutes later or a few hours. I don't get it, it's confusing. I've known about it for quite a while now even since before I joined Torchwood which is over a year ago now. No one else knew until Owen had shot him which wasn't long ago either… I only found out by accident as well all because of Suzie (a former member of Torchwood.) She had shot him through the head not knowing about his immortality, but again that's another story. Since he's immortal he never ages, well he does but doesn't show it, even if he lived to a thousand he would still look like a handsome man in his late thirties to early forties. He's nice but can be incredibly harsh when he wants to or needs to; basically it's his way or no way at all. He hates it when people disobey him and usually goes in moods with them, but only for a while, he could never hold a grudge for a long amount of time, unless you're Captain John Hart that is… He always thinks that he knows best just because he has lived longer than the rest of us, but you know what I say to that, that it is complete utter bullshit! He might have lived longer but people know more about different things and he just has to find that thing in himself to tell him. However, he probably does know best most of the time, none of us really know or understand what has gone on in his life before we met him… This may come as a shock to some of you, but he is gay, I'm not saying it is a bad thing just that he is very handsome and any woman would love to have him. (Even me at one point when I first joined Torchwood!) He has a charming look about him and a strong American accent that any woman would drool over (young or old.) I must say without the others telling me that he was gay I never would of guessed! Actually I think that him and Ianto have gone out a few times before and are still going out, they suit each other but I think that they are trying to keep it as quite as possible. Actually thinking about it in more detail, he has been married to a woman before, when they were way younger, of course they had to end their relationship because of how old they looked but he still loves her and she loves him that way until she was killed by these pesky little fairies as I watched him break down in front of me, holding her close. It was terrible, but she was an old woman which isn't even a good point really when I think about it… Jack, he always wears a long trench coat, an old one that he must have picked up a while ago, he does look really gorgeous in it though… I wonder if I can buy Rhys one from somewhere. But where do you buy trench coats from? Also, I must say that he is the BIGGEST flirt I have ever met and there have been quite a few, he never stops flirting with other people besides Ianto, boy of girl it doesn't matter. Even chatted up a few aliens on quite a few occasions. He would flirt with any alien species if he had the chance. One of the main things that confuse me about him is that he keeps going on about this right sort of Doctor, that can fix him on what has happened to him due to his immortality, I don't think that he wants to be immortal any more but just be normal and live a normal life like anyone else. But the main question is, Doctor Who?

Now, all I need to explain is the Hub. The Hub is our hideout underground where we go to work. We meet there to organise new cases and do office work. It's not all boring luckily; we have a laugh and play basketball sometimes, we always just mess around, I mean what's the point of being a grown up if you can't have a little fun?… but that's what we have to do, unless we want this job to tear our lives apart. We hardly ever are serious when in there unless it's down in the cells we have for aliens. All of our high tech equipment is there except for the things in the SUV, which we do all of our work on. No one will be able to find it, we hope. It is really complicated to get into it both ways. I won't explain that because it is just too confusing.

Almost at the Hub now, it took me long enough. I'm just tired; I can hardly keep my eyes open. I wish I could go back to bed and snuggle up with Rhys, where it's warm and safe. But I can't get distracted now; I don't want to cause an accident.

It's frustrating.

All of the alien things I don't get or don't understand, I need to ask the others most of the time actually, they must get annoyed with me even though they don't show it, asking questions all of the time. If I'm honest I don't even think that they get it themselves some of the time either. Not even Jack. Oh well, if I don't get something I'll just ask them… I mean they can't blame me for that, can they?

This does sound horrible but none of them have any family that I know of. Except Jack and Ianto have each other but that doesn't count. Also Tosh and Owen have seemed interested in each other quite recently I mean I think they haven't expressed their true feelings for each other that they truly have, or at least not yet… Someone outside of work that they go home to and look forward to seeing. I don't know a lot about their personal lives, we never really talk about it, it's either too awkward or no one mentions it. I don't even know about parents of even if they have any for that matter. I don't know what I would do without my mum and dad. They have no social lives either, I don't recall the last time that any of them were going out with and friends or mates. We don't talk about that either. I'm not trying to brag but I am the only one with an outside life outside of Torchwood. Jack, he keeps telling me not to throw my life away for my job and that keeping an outside life is important, he says it's not worth it, to let my job take control of my life.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

A traffic jam! Just what I blooming well need. Traffic lights are far away as well. Haven't been red for long either. How long is it going to take me to get past these? And what the hell are the roads so busy this time of night anyway? It's bloody past 3am! HELLO, go to bed whilst you have the chance!

*RING. RING*

Dimmitt! Probably work knowing my luck. I reach towards my handbag to the seat beside me on the left of me. I take both hands off of the wheel but before that I pull the brakes on the car. Unzipping it I can still hear it going off. I search through my bag for what feels like forever but is only actually a few seconds before I pull out my mobile phone. Great, it's work.

*BEEP*

"Hello." I say as I put the phone to my ear with my left hand and firmly place my right back onto the steering wheel.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" I hear Owen screech down the phone. "Hurry up!"

"Fucking hell Owen, I can't, I'm stuck in traffic. What am I to do? Go around them?" I say sarcastically back at him. Trying to sound calm.

"If that gets you faster here then yeah!"

"Well NO!" I then say in a mocking voice with my Welsh accent forcefully. "What is it anyway, what's going on?" I ask unsure what to say next.

"It's too confusing. You'll have to see when you get here. It's from the Rift but everything is that's alien." Tosh says. '_Ok then,' _(I think)_ 'well that's weird. No, I mean for Tosh she hardly ever gets confused.'_

"Would you just blooming hurry up already!?" Owen half asking half just wanting to scream into my ear. He hangs up a moment later so I have no time to say anything in respond. He leaves me trying to ring back no knowing what to do. He doesn't answer and probably won't let anyone else for that matter, when I try to ring back multiple times after, how rude. Haha I just wish I could punch him right now, not that I feel like I have to or anything.

YES!

The traffic lights have finally changed, I'm about to put my car into the right gear when I notice a large man in a black huddie just walking past my car on the pavement to the left. He looks at me, I can tell by the way his head is held, facing me I only see his eyes. Light blue. Shining in the dark, like cats eyes only, well blue. '_That's odd.' I_ think I can't see the rest of his face; it's too dark, what's going on? A split second later after he looks over my way, he turns again to face the pavement, not slowing his pace along the cold, dry sidewalk.

*BEEP!*

Oh crap, I've held the extremely long queue for 3 in the morning. Just because of that one small thing, it was probably just a trick of the light, so I'll just forget about it and move on. But before I can even get close to the lights they turn red again. '_Well at least I'm at the front' _ I think trying to look on the bright side, but I know that they are all going to be really pissed off at me at work, but I can't change that now, they shouldn't have called me and expected me to be there so quick!

Maybe I should just cut through. I mean, there aren't any cars going past, only a queue in the lane I'm in. I know I shouldn't, it was my job before to stop that from happening. I'm in a rush as it is. No police vehicles in sight and I'm only turning left.

*RING RING*

Seriously, work again; do they expect me to be there in less than two minutes?

*BEEP*

"Yes, yes I know that I'm late and that you need me but I can't come any faster then I already am." I say before whoever is on the other end of the line can have the chance to speak. Although thinking it was going to be Owen, I did almost swear down the phone at him!

"Ok, ok" I hear Jack say as I mentally have a party in my head because it's not Owen, but he is getting a good mouthful when I get there. "I'm just ringing to say that you really need to stay careful when you are driving cause we are not sure of what this thing actually is and could look like anything, I mean for all we know this thing could be invisible!" Jack says quickly not leaving out a single detail.

I lock myself in quick before my brain has the chance to register what I have done.

"Ok I'm locked in but now what?" I ask not getting worried but just say a little too fast than usual.

"Don't pull over for any reason. This thing could look like a child for all we know." Tosh explains.

"I'm on speaker aren't I?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"YES!" Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen all say at the same time. As I laugh. "Don't worry Gwen; I'll meet you outside when you get here alright?" Jack asks even though it wasn't really a question.

"Ok, but I have to go now, the lights are changing." I say thinking that they have already hung up a few seconds later I simply chuck my phone onto my bag resting on the seat next to me.

Taking in the advice, I look both ways. With nothing in sight I slowly make my way past the traffic lights. But before I can even start to turn left…

"CRASH!"

Smack a car crashes into the right side of my car. Full on. My heads spinning too much for me to notice any close details. Except that my whole car has tipped over onto its left side of course. Bad day mot to wear a seat belt…

"Gwen?!" I hear Jack say down the phone, that's somewhere hidden beneath all of this. But I'm too weak and shocked to reply. I have smashed against the left side of the car just after the other persons car crashed into mine. No shit the glass has smashed. Bleeding a lot, blood everywhere, in too much pain to even move, so I cry silently. My head has banged on the ground. Hard. Glass everywhere, all windows broken that I can see. The windscreen has broken, cracked in a weird shape, but not broken. Glass has landed everywhere on me, too much glass looking beautiful as it falls, but when it hits the skin, it pierces it, no longer the clear glass it once was but bloodied.

"Gwen?" I can hear Jack screaming now. "Gwen? Gwen! What's happened? Gwen?!"

He's getting quieter now as my eyes begin to close "GWEN?" I Hear Jack say for the last time. And I'm gone . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Is Gwen dead?

Chapter 2:

The sound of the sirens could be heard from all directions, the blue and red lights shone across the whole city. Trying to hurry past the queue of traffic that was just building leading up to the incident.

Ianto was driving usual, dodging in and out of the traffic with only beeps in return. All of the car lights shining through the night sky like a light show on display. Even though everyone was anxious, only driving 10 miles an hour, if that and only minutes away from what they were hoping wasn't Gwen's death, no one spoke. The only sound coming from inside the SUV was Tosh typing frantically on her laptop keyboard. Hoping she would find and CCTV footage showing what exactly had happened, tracking Gwen's phone.

"Got anything Tosh?" Jack calls from the front of the car, turning ever so slightly.

"Not yet" she replies quietly. "But I might have a on something."

"Great, keep going on with that then until we get there." Jack says trying to be heard over everyone trying to express their opinion through their car.

"Alright, I've got something." She practically yells, after a long pause she looks up to Owen and Jack staring at her with a horrified look on her face. "Oh my gosh!" She says with her mouth hanging open, "we need to get there and fast."

"Let me see that." Owen says grabbing the laptop off of her; she gives it to him willingly. As he takes a look at the footage Jack looks at Tosh hoping for an explanation.

"Shit." Is all Owen can say, he looks up as all three of them stare at each other.

"Is it bad?" Ianto asks his voice shaky. Keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don't ask me; now give that 'ere!" Jack says with an angry voice. Owen just simply turns the laptop around to face him, instead of going through the hassle of getting it to the front of the car then getting it back. Owen presses play a few seconds before Gwen's car gets smashed to bits, toppling over. Jack's face is filled with anger, he will catch whoever did this to Gwen, him teammate, his friend.

"Yes it is Ianto, that bastard is going to pay." Jack exclaims. Ianto shakes his head in response his knuckles turning white as he grabs the steering wheel tighter than he ever has before.

"This has GOT to be that damned alien!" Owen says his eyes filled with nothing but hatred.

"We don't know that for sure, whatever did it did it on purpose. The lights had changed; whatever did this knew where and when Gwen was, purposefully trying to kill her!" Tosh said firmly.

"Hey Tosh. See if you can zoom in on the other person's car, more specifically onto their face." Jack asks turning to face the windscreen again.

"OK, I'm on it, no problem. . ." She trails off.

"Were almost there anyway so there's really no point in doing so." Ianto exclaims.

"Unless he or she has run away. . ." Tosh replies.

"Or it." Owen says correcting her.

"It's no use anyway; it's too blurry and dark to make out any faces or details. They really need new cameras around here." Tosh says looking up. Owen looks at her for a moment in disbelief but resorts to looking down at the floor.

"Everybody out . . . were here." Ianto says in a huff.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTWTWTWTW

Ianto switches the engine off, a spit second later he jumps out of the SUV wondering what next to do as the rest of the team do the same. Everyone quickly shutting their doors behind them. Owen swiftly grabs his emergency first aid kit before he jumps out. There are no police or ambulances there yet which is understandable. All the local residents were there, either near their houses or at their window. However there is a big audience around the actual crime scene. There are cars going past, however going slowly due to shortage of space left at the lights.

"MOVE!" Jack shouts at people that are in the way.

Owen says, "Sorry he means MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS." To everyone who is also in the way to try and get to Gwen faster. . .

When they at last get to the scene, Gwen has been dragged out of the car by two men who are now sitting next to her, they are trying to wake her, but nothing is working. One of the men has her head on their lap, her hands and arms on her lap. The other man is sitting down by Gwen's body, with his jacket on her trying to keep her warm.

Blood everywhere . . .

"MOVE NOW!" Jack tells the two men taking one of their places at her head with it on his lap instead; they walk off without saying a word.

"TOSH follow them, see what they have to say, ask them for any info they have, OWEN you're with me, and IANTO go and see if there are any witnesses and ask them, what the hell happened!" Jack demands . . .

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWT

Tosh follows the men as they walk away.

"Excuse me, you two?" She says trying to get their attention. They both turn around to face her as she looks up to see their faces. The one to the left is taller of the two of them; it's still too dark to make out any details. "Yes thank you." She starts, "thank you for taking care of our . . . my friend, Gwen. I'm one of her colleges and if it's OK I would like to ask you both a few questions." She says smiling at them.

"Yeah alright then, but seriously Miss, she needs to get to the hospital, she's hardly breathing. . ." The taller man says.

"Yes, I know but we'll sort her out, don't worry, but for now I'll start with the questions," She says nervously, "So, did either of you two happen to see the accident?"

"No we didn't." The shorter man says, "We only got here a few minutes before you guys did. We were just on our way back from the pub as a sort of . . . celebration - he's just got engaged and we wanted to well celebrate – and we just sort of noticed her still trapped in the car, unmoving." He says uneasy of his words.

"Did anyone else try to help her?" Tosh asked with the same smile on her face to try and make the two handsome men in front of her feel a bit more comfortable.

"No, no one else helped her, I don't think they saw her, we only saw her by chance, at any other angle the cars were too messed up to notice." The taller man says again.

"Sooo, why did you two even help her, not many people would brave it . . . you know, of getting hurt or something?"

"I really don't know, we couldn't just leave her, it's not human to do something like that." The shorter man says. This makes Tosh shudder of the reality of non human creatures.

"Ok then, thanks for your time and everything you have done for Gwen, everything should be fine now so try and have a good night." Said Tosh.

"See ya." The two men say in unison. They turn around and walk away from her and the crime scene, in the opposite direction. With that Tosh turns around and walks straight towards Gwen, Jack and Owen. . .

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWT

"Hello Sir." Ianto asks an old man standing near the crash. As he turns to face Ianto, he notices he doesn't look very pleased with worry in his eyes. Ianto smiles at him.

"Yes, may I help you?" He says grumbling.

"May I ask, did you see what happened tonight?" Ianto asks wanting to know if the man actually saw the event.  
"I have yes, I've seen the whole thing, blimey, and I do wish that young woman is alright."

"Would you mind maybe answering a few questions about it then?" Ianto says, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"I guess so." The man says a bit more enthusiastic.

"Alright then, did you happen to know the person who crashed into my colleges/friends car, or even where they ran off to?"

"No, I don't know him, but it wasn't a mistake, he crashed straight into her, he ran that way." He points down the road with his hand, to the right of him.

"Did you see what he looked like or what he was wearing?" Ianto asks, not as polite as before.

"No I didn't see his face but he was wearing a black hoodie which was of course covering his face, he had that on since he left the car, however, I don't understand this but what looked like eyes shining from under his hood, blue eyes. You couldn't miss them, it was . . . well I don't even know what it was, was it even human? I really don't understand. . . "

"Well Ok then." Ianto says writing down exactly what the man had described. _Shining blue eyes? _Ianto thought. "Thank you for your time, have a good night." Ianto turns around and walks back towards Gwen, Jack and Owen. . .

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWT

"GWEN!" Jack calls as him and Owen switch places with the two men. He stops as he realises she's unconscious but luckily still breathing.

Barely.

Jack looks at her unmoving body hoping his teammate will be alright . . . _Why not me, I would of survived?_ He asks himself. Whilst Owen examines the damage and it's not good.

"How bad is it?" Jack asks unable to tell for himself.

". . . Very." Is the only word Owen can say, facing him. Quickly turning him attention back to the unmoving body. "We need to get her back to the Hub, not the hospital, if this thing is alien what the hell will the doctors think, they might not know what to do. But first, we need to bandage up some of these wounds, the ones she's bleeding out of the most." Owen explains whilst opening his medical box, after a few seconds of searching, he pulls out a single bandage, it's a rectangular shape. He starts to place it over her right hip which is exposed then throws one to Jack.

"Wrap it around her forehead." Owen commands as Jack -for once- does as he's told. Owen gets out another one and roles up Gwen's right sleeve to put the bandage on the bottom of her shoulder to the top of her elbow.

In the deep cuts, glass is sticking out of the wounds; most of the glass has broken up into tiny pieces and is stuck in the new wounds the bigger pieces creating them. All of it covered in blood. The dark red blood, spilled out onto the road leaving it to stain until the rain washes it away. . .

"Ok" Owen says once he has covered the arm wound. "We need to check if there are any wounds on her chest and stomach area, then we need to check her legs for the same reason. So if you could ravel up her shirt and I'll try to cover up any wounds."

"Alright." Jack replies. "But I'm not too sure that Rhys would like the idea of us undressing her." Trying to lighted the mood.

"Well, it's not like we're here to perve on her breasts or curves, we're only checking to may sure we don't miss and big wounds she might have." Owen says seriously looking up at Jack.

Jack ravels up her top slowly as Owen looks for any wounds on her right side.

"Hurry up Harkness!" Owen shouts, Jack ravels her top up faster until he gets to the bottom of her bra and waits for a moment, he ravels it up as high as it will go. Her black lacy bra, invisible under her used to be light red top. She has a bigish wound on her right waist with car parts sticking out with littler wounds around it; Owen grabs a square shaped bandage and places it over the biggest wound thinking it would do her a favour when they get her back to the Hub. "Keep her there whilst I check the other side." Owen tells Jack as he nods.

Owen jumps up and kneels down by Gwen on her right side, examining her perfect skin except for one spot where another piece of car has been wedged in, only bigger than what she had on her other side and further up her body.

"We've got another one!" Owen says gesturing for Jack to pass him another bandage. He does and Owen places it over the injury, and tells Jack to roll it back down her body, he does, past her bra, then her waist, it eventually comes to rest on her hips, just like it was before. . .

Owen does the same with her trousers, he rolls them down checking for any wounds . . . With no major injuries they get her trousers back up as Owen begins to talk, "what are we going to do, with these injuries . . . She should be dead already. . . I'm just really worried about her." He says shyly. They both just stare down on the floor until Ianto interrupts.

"Don't us all." Ianto calls as he walks over to them, "she looks awful." He has a sad look on his face but anger in his eyes.

"So, Mr Jones, what have you found out?" Jack asks Ianto.

"It was an obvious hit and run and was apparently wearing a black hoodie, however, I have no idea what he looks like although, the man did mention that this thing had blue eyes that shone, you couldn't miss them apparently. I have no idea . . . What do you think. I mean, shining blue eyes. . ."

Jack and Owen just stare at him confused. . .

"Do you think it's the alien?" Owen asks looking over at Jack.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, it does sound alien, but why would an alien do that? They are usually out going, but this one is targeting us separately. Or at least Gwen. . ." Trailing off Jack sighs. "Well since we only have car with us, I guess we'll have to save the chasing 'till later, even though I was really looking forward to that part." He says pouting.

"All we need to do now is to wait for Tosh and get back to the Hub." Ianto says. After Owen now bring silent for quite a while, he speaks once more raising his head to look at the woman walking towards them.

"Speak of the devil herself." He says, trying to get his mind of Gwen for only a second.

"Rude. If you are going to talk to me like that Dr Harper, then I won't tell you what I've found out about this mystery case." She says with a smile.

"Look, I'm sure Owen is very sorry for what he has said, aren't you Owen?" Jack says with a huge grin on his face. Owen automatically looking glum again.

"Yeah," he mumbles under his breath.

"Please continue Tosh." Jack offers her the option.

"Oh nothing at all, only there was a crowd since the start." She says making fun of all the boys. Whilst Owen just stares at her.

"That's it, we need to go now!" Jack blurts out before anyone else can speak; they all give him confused stares. "Look, this _thing _is messing with our heads, if this wasn't to do with the alien we would be panicking not arguing. Look at us, Gwen could be dying and we're here trying to impress and distress everyone else. Come on then!" Jack shouts, not letting his mind get confused.

"Ok then." Tosh says, trying not to blush as soon as Owen looks at her. "But we need to get her to a hospital, don't we?" She asks confused.

"NO! This has got to do with that alien thing; this wasn't a normal car crash." Jack exclaims.

"We need to test her at the Hub; she might not be safe anywhere else." Owen says carrying on.

"But what about Rhys? Won't he wonder where she is in the morning, or what if he turns on the News, this is going to be everywhere!" Ianto asks also confused.

"Ummm, I really don't know, Ianto, can you go and check the remainders of Gwen's car, see if you can find her phone for me?" Jack asks him quickly. Ianto nods and begins to walk towards the cars.

"Tosh, Owen, both of you sit in the back, we'll place Gwen over the two of you." Jack half asks half orders.

"Sure." Tosh says smiling at her boss.

"Whatever." Owen replies.

With one swift move, Jack places her head down onto the pavement and walks to her side. He gently picks her up, one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Her hair dropping towards the ground. Owen grabs his kit as all three of them head towards the SUV. . .

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWT

An: Hey guys, sorry if that's confusing, what's meant by that last scene is that the alien is messing up their heads somehow and the alien is keeping Gwen alive so she can play their game. . .


	3. Chapter 3: Looking at whats left

AN: Sorry if the story is confusing ~_~ I'm not the best writer, reading more fanfiction I've started to take in other people style of writing more over the last few day, so I hope this chapter makes more sense :D Also, I know this is cheesy but I must say thank you to EVERYONE who has even read my work and s big thank you to everyone who's reviewed my work. :D

Summary: Gwen's been in a car crash and the team are about to take her back to the hub.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWT

Chapter 3: Looking at what left.

Ianto, following his boss's orders starts examining Gwen's now ruined car. Wondering how the hell he was supposed to fine a tiny phone amongst all of the rubble as he sighs loudly.

Once he reaches her car avoiding most parts of car scattered across the tarmac. He can now tell the full impact the other occupant's car had done to his colleges. Form big car parts to small, to even blood and glass amongst the debris, sharp edges that would tear your skin open with the slightest amount of pressure.

Ianto tries to figure out which way would be best to get into the half turned over car.

"_I can probably fit through where the windscreen used to be at a push." _Ianto thinks up.

He slowly walks around to the fount of the car, not bothering to think of any other way to get into the vehicle but also not sure that even bothering would be a good idea. With a blank look on his pale face he quickly picks up the courage to climb through the narrow gap separating the inside of the car from the rest of the world.

It's just too dark to see anything except rough outlines from the seats in the car so he pulls out the torch from his pocket which he takes everywhere as well as his gun of course.

He turns it on straight away and points it towards the floor which is now where the left window used to be.

As he takes another small step forward, he winces as he hears more glass crunch underneath his weight. He has to tuck his head in a little to be able to fit with his sides almost hitting the sides of the car.

His attention now on the blood covering the floor.

"_Gwen's blood." _He flinches at the thought and turns his attention to the rest of the badly damaged car. Shattered glass has reached every inch of the floor and can even se car parts in some places.

It only takes him about a minute to actually find her phone but every second feels like it's taking forever. Finding it beneath her bag, he decides it would also be useful to bring that along, so he does. Finding both items just under where the window should be. Once he has secured both items in his hand, he creeps out of the car the way he came and walks towards the SUV and the people waiting anxiously inside of it. . .


End file.
